


【居北】回放(pwp,一发完)【朱白】

by Marilyn_Roses



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 12:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marilyn_Roses/pseuds/Marilyn_Roses
Summary: 感谢小队长赐我狗命(´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)点开推特，看见更新，整个人都炸了。真想给队长送个锦旗：我圈袁隆平。





	【居北】回放(pwp,一发完)【朱白】

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢小队长赐我狗命(´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)  
点开推特，看见更新，整个人都炸了。  
真想给队长送个锦旗：我圈袁隆平。

朱一龙还在房间里安置可乐和奥斯卡，白宇已经催促了起来。  
“你好了没，快点~~”  
想着好久没有做快乐事了，白宇在客厅里就麻溜儿地脱起了衣服，连歌都哼了起来。  
正解着睡裤，白宇突然发现沙发旁的小桌上摆着个Q版宇航员手办。他上次来朱一龙家还没有这个大头公仔。  
『来，可乐，奥斯卡，过来，看镜头，跟爸爸打声招呼。』  
看着这手办上方黑色圆形的构造，白宇瞬间回想起，某天朱一龙曾捧着手机向他展示两只小狗在客厅玩耍的录像。那镜头正好对着电视机前的沙发，也就是他现在坐着的位置。  
这不是手办，是个宠物摄像头！  
白宇的脸瞬间红了。  
他捡起地上的衣服想赶紧重新套上，朱一龙却在这时扑了上来。

朱一龙比他还要急不可耐。  
朱一龙热切地亲吻着他的耳后和脖子，攀上来的手触摸着他胸膛、腰肢、腿根。两个血气方刚的人到了兴头上，肌肤都是滚烫的。不一会儿，白宇便觉得自己浑身都散着热气。  
“等等…卧室…”一想到前面的手办可能是个摄像头，白宇慌张了，挣扎着想回房。  
“你衣服都脱好了，闹什么。”这个时候扑腾，朱一龙不乐意了，“是不是又想耍赖？”  
“谁、谁耍赖！”白宇想回过头争辩，嘴巴反被堵得死死的。  
朱一龙伸手去扯下白宇的内裤，可是白宇却揪着不肯完全脱下，扯下了一半，朱一龙也不跟他争执了，扶着家伙直接捅了进去。

那肿胀的顶端一陷进那湿热的密道，朱一龙下意识地便呼了口气。  
今天的白宇要比平时还要敏感。明明用的是他们惯用的后入式，白宇的后穴却还是将他箍得紧紧的。每一次加深，都能听见白宇含糊的嘤咛。  
要说他是害羞吧，他又总是要伸手去摸他们相连的地方，仿佛要将他的下身全部握住一样。那小手在他的下身上碰一碰，叫他兴奋得要命。  
他实在是太喜欢怀里这人了，两人在一起的欣喜与满足溢满了他的胸腔，他吻白宇吻得更加起劲了。

跪在沙发上的白宇，双腿被操得越来越开。  
白宇觉得朱一龙好像故意将他往摄像头那边操一样。不仅揉捏着他的乳尖，叫他颤抖着缩回遮挡的手，还架起了他的腿将他整个人托起，逼着他向摄像头的方向敞开腿。  
绷在他大腿之间的那点布料已经起不到半点遮掩作用了。  
他涨红着脸低下头，自己都能看见自己顶出来的形状。他的前液还将布料打湿了，那片深色的水渍在浅灰色的内裤上显得尤为显眼。  
没想到他一个演员，还能被一个摄像头逼疯掉。  
朱一龙埋在他体内的部分与他肠壁腺体之间摩擦越来越密集，他实在支撑不住，往后一靠，身体的重量全部落在了朱一龙那已经在喷射边缘的下身上……

朱一龙退出去后，白宇也顾不得收拾了，随手在地上抓了一件衣服，就往那宇航员手办上盖。  
“变态啊你…还对着摄像头来…”  
“什么摄像头？……！！！”  
估计这监控新装不久，朱一龙自己都想不起来。他看着白宇指着的方向愣了一阵，几秒后，才像突然触电一样翻出了自己的手机。

回放键一摁，整个房间都听得见方才的喘息声与碰撞声。  
现在的监控录像像素还特别清晰，那打湿的毛发、那贲张的筋脉，都清晰可见……这活色生香的录像看得两人又羞又臊，老脸比刚刚做爱时还烫。  
进度条都过去了三分之一了，朱一龙才反应了过来，面红耳赤地小声问道：“删不删？”  
“……”  
只见白宇捧着他的手机，视线停留在屏幕上，头也不抬，嘴角上扬得越来越厉害。

  
“别删，我再看看⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄”

【END】


End file.
